


[Podfic] Unasked For and Freely Given

by ghostwriterofthemachine, Solemini (SoleminiSanction)



Series: Podfic: Tethered and Bound [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abduction, Elements of Brainwashing, Elements of slavery, Escape, Magic, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ra's Being Creepy, Rituals, Supernatural Elements, hard choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterofthemachine/pseuds/ghostwriterofthemachine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleminiSanction/pseuds/Solemini
Summary: Podfic for "Unasked For and Freely Given" by ghostwriterofthemachine  (https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475979)Original Summary:It was possibly the Bat's worst kept secret, the fact that Robin III was a little bit magic.Or: Tim makes a hard choice.





	[Podfic] Unasked For and Freely Given

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unasked For and Freely Given](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475979) by [ghostwriterofthemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterofthemachine/pseuds/ghostwriterofthemachine). 



**Podfic** : [Unasked For and Freely Given](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475979)

 **Fandom:** DCU (Comics), Batman -- All Media Types

 **Original Author:** [ghostwriterofthemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterofthemachine/pseuds/ghostwriterofthemachine)

 **Reader:** Solemini

 **Length:** 11:32

**Download Link:<https://soundcloud.com/user-832771044/unasked-for-and-freely-given>**

**(Attempted) Streaming:**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time attempting a podfic in a long while! Let's see how this goes...


End file.
